


Bad Behavior

by Kicyu



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Public Masturbation, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-23 10:03:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6113095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kicyu/pseuds/Kicyu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wonwoo is kinda obsessed by his teacher.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Behavior

**Author's Note:**

> Hi ! Here is my first work in English. Don't feel shy to point the mistakes out, so I can improve.

Wonwoo was sitting in the middle of the classroom. The benches filled up quickly, just as he expected. He has set up a little higher from the other students, so he could have a better view. When his professor entered the classroom, Wonwoo put his glasses on.

  
  
From where he was, he could see the delicate features of his professor's face. His eyes followed the line of his jaw to his temples, and then his thin eyebrows, before falling into his chocolate brown cute eyes. Wonwoo stares what looks like hours into these eyes, before continuing his way, now following the perfect line of his professor's nose. And then, just like every Thursday afternoon, he couldn't keep his eyes away from the cute pink lips he was obsessed with. Definitely, Mr. Hong, his English teacher, was perfect. Wonwoo spent half the hour just staring at his teacher's lips, and when his was facing the black board, Wonwoo shyly looked at his professor's peachy butt. What a wrong idea. In the middle of the hour, while he was staring for to long, Wonwoo started to feel quite hot. First, he felt his face burning like he was under the sun in the middle of summer. But he was not. It was February, and it snowed just the day before. Then, the heat goes down to his chest, when his eyes met Mr. Hong's. It was not the first time their looks crossed. But the quick light sparks in Mr. Hong's eyes made the heart into Wonwoo's body move to his belly, before reaching his pants. And he was staring again.

  
  
From his twenty-seven years old, Mr. Hong, name Jisoo, was quite well-built. His light pink sweatshirt was pretty oversize, but Wonwoo could see his teacher's biceps stretch when he was writing something on the board. Sometimes, the fabric pulled up just so Wonwoo could see the small of his back, just a few centimeters of white, pale smooth skin. At least, that how Mr. Hong seemed to be. And that's also what he heard accidentally from Yoon Jeonghan's mouth. That's how Wonwoo's obsession started, three months ago.

 

●▬▬▬▬▬๑۩۩๑▬▬▬▬▬●  
  
  
_Wonwoo was sitting, once again, but in the bus to the university. He was late for his History of literature's lecture. His music player just ran out of battery, so he was listening, without paying attention, to the people's conversations. He closed his eyes as he felt someone settled next to him. Pretending to sleep, a voice reached his ears. It was a man, the voice reminded him someone, but he could find who._

  
  
_“You can't even imagine how gentle he was. But just for the first round. We did it three times. I swear he is a god, Kwan.”_

_  
“Jeonghan, I think you're too deep in love with him. Speaking of it, don't you think it will be awkward during lectures ? I mean, you just fucked with your teacher, so...”_

  
  
_Jeonghan. Wonwoo remembered talking to him as a freshman, since the other man was one year older than him. Just like him, Jeonghan was a literature student, that's why they met the first day of Wonwoo's university life. He knew Jeonghan was good-looking, with his long ash blond locks, his thin nose and his delicate lips he used to bite. Of course, Wonwoo was not gay. At least, that's what he though until he attended to university. Here, he discovered he could find a guy really attractive. And Jeonghan was the first example. Listening now closely, Wonwoo had to force himself not to smile when he heard the next part of the story._

  
  
_“I don't think so, maybe. But... He rimmed me, Kwan. Can you guess ? He's such a real man. And no, I'm sure my grades in English will improve a lot. Especially in oral.”_

  
  
_“Oh, please, stop this kind of joke, that's ridiculous. And hurry. You're gonna be late to your perfect Mr. Hong's lecture.”_

  
  
_Feeling the bus stop, Wonwoo opened his eyes, and get out of the bus, following the long-haired boy. He glanced at his watch, and saw he was really late. But now, he felt really curious about the teacher he heard about. He decided to give up on his lecture, to follow Jeonghan to his own. He settled quietly in the back of the classroom, since he knew nobody._

  
  
_And he saw him. His perfect figure, pale skin, bright smile, and of course, the look he throw to Jeonghan. But what surprised him was the look he received. Their eyes met more than twice during the hour. And maybe Wonwoo imagined it, but the stares the professor sent to him were everything but innocent._

  
  
_When Wonwoo filled up the form for the following semester, he wrote the tuitition for Mr. Hong's English literature._

 

●▬▬▬▬▬๑۩۩๑▬▬▬▬▬●

  
  
The weekly lecture was almost over. Twenty minutes left. But Wonwoo couldn't refrainanymore. He discretely unzipped his jeans, to let his hand run through his boxers, pretending to write down with his other hand. The first strokes were gentle, just to discover how hard he was. Luckily, Mr. Hong was writing a whole sentence on the board, so Wonwoo could please himself better. His length was already fully covered with precum, as he let his thumb play with the tip. He bite his lips, when a small breath tried to escape his hot and now thirsty mouth. His move became faster but still silent, until something unexpected happened. Mr. Hong catches the moves. Wonwoo stopped for a while, paralyzed. The heat was running through his body, as he saw his professor open his mouth. But he said nothing. He kept reading his Lovecraft text, glancing at Wonwoo sometimes.

  
  
Wonwoo was confused. He assumed his professor understood what was happening, but said nothing. So, he kept stroking his length, faster and faster, silently, his lips pressed against each other to restrain his little sighs. Then, everything sped up. Feeling his end coming quickly, Wonwoo quicken his moves, that caught Mr. Hong's eyes. Their looks met, the bell rang. Wonwoo looked at his hand, now covered with fresh cum, before realizing that everyone left the classroom. Everyone but Mr. Hong, who was looking at him with dark deep eyes, locking the only exit.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to leave a comment and kudos if you liked it.


End file.
